parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing World Of Gumball: The Movie Redub
The Amazing World Of Gumball: The Movie Redub is A Daniel Pineda Productions's Last Movie redub of all time, it's the funniest and most comedy of the year and is made by Daniel Pineda Characters * Gumball * Darwin * Anais * Richard * Nicole * Tobias * Banan Joe * Penny * Molly * Tina * Principal Brown * Rocky * Miss Simain * Mr. Robinson * Mrs. Robinson * Hector * Mr. Small * Sal Left Thumb * Donut Sheriff * Samson J. Clogmeyer * Ed, Edd, n Eddy * Bowser * Godzilla Major Characters Gumball Like the TV series, Gumball is the main protagonist of the movie. Throughtout the film he's in a crazy adventure and doing some stuff which Rocky is Gumball's babysitter, and wanted to date which his girlfriend Penny but turns out things going stupid, later Godzilla comes ashore and chases Gumball and his friends. Darwin Darwin is Gumball's best friend and adoptive brother. In the movie he love playing stupid stuff and going crazy on adventure, Darwin must careful, he's a fish and he wouldn't be eaten by sharks and especially Godzilla. Anais Anais is Gumball's little sister. She likes to learn and read books and wants to make Friends with Molly the sauropod, she wanted to join the girls club and having adventure stuff. Tobias Tobias is Gumball and Darwin's 3rd friend. Gumball used to be his rival and now he wants to befriends with them and he has his friend name Banana Joe. Banana Joe Banana Joe is a small yellow banana who loves to make jokes. he's Tobias's Best friend and also Gumball and Darwin's he loves to make joke to them to make them laugh and doing some jackasses stuff Penny Penny is Gumball's Girlfriend. she loves him so much ever since the day they have met in the park and they play together Gumball likes Penny as a friend later on he confess that he loves her, and Penny kisses Gumball in the end. Molly Molly is a large, strong and wide sauropod. She's one of the cheerleading girls in school, she's Anais best friend and she teaches anais how to cheerleading on school. Tina Tina is the biggest strongest tyrannosaurus rex. She's a bully in school and plays tough on Gumball and Darwin, but later she is now Gumball's friend and never bothered him again. Later Tina met Godzilla on ashore and decides to take force againts her will. Rocky Rocky is Gumball's babysitter and loves to take care of the house and loves to go on adventure with Gumball and Friends and have some fun with them. Sal Left Thumb Sal Left Thumb is a fingerprint guy who robs the money and tries to get the bank to get some money he chases Gumball and Darwin in a crazy chase, until Tina smashes him and some of the Policeman arrested him. Hector Hector is a big friendly giant who loves to play with other friends. Hector sometimes gets boring and not doing anything, until later he rescues Tina from Godzilla and battles him and defeated him to the sea and never return. New Characters Ed Ed is a tall yellow guy who loves monsters so much. Ed is very dumb and stupid guy who likes to play around with Gumball and Friends. Edd Edd is a genius and a science teacher of the school. Edd like to travel with them on a crazy adventure and get some good student. Eddy Eddy is their leader and a rich guy who loves money. Eddy decided to show Gumball and his friends around the world and loves to eat jawbreakers. Samson J. Clogmeyer Samson J. Clogmeyer is an accident-prone, nerdy, neat freak and luckless guinea pig who wears lagre spectacles. During this movie he got slide down the tree that was being pulled by Molly who was getting bananas he landed on her and she SCREAMED!!!!!! Samson also SCREAMED Flying and CRASH!!!!! into the ground,he introduced himself to gumball and his pals and decided to join the crazy day with them. Bowser Bowser is a giant turtle monster who captures Princess Peach and Penny and the secondary antagonist of the 1st movie. And Mario and Luigi team up with Gumball and Darwin to save their girlfriends. Godzilla Godzilla is a big, strong, giant, scary creature and the main antagonist of the 1st movie. Godzilla was once a good friend of Mr. Rex but recently due to his daughter Tina has been givin strict and structions from Mr. Rex never to have dealings with Godzilla, years later he arrives at elmore just before he knock Mordecai to the rocks, than Godzilla meets Tina at the shore and decides to take advantage and uses Tina as his slave so he can destory elmore. Minor Characters Nicole Nicole is Gumball and sibling's mother she does everything in the house and the rainbow factory. Nicole and his husband are on vacation and leaving Rocky as a babysitter. Richard Richard is a large strong bunny rabbit. He is Nicole's Husband and he always being lazy in the house leaving him watching T.V., However he and his wife are on vacation and leaving Rocky as a babysitter. Miss Simian Miss Simian is an old teacher who teaches the class how to work on the class. During school Miss Simian and Principal Brown are on a date. Principal Brown Principal Brown is the head of the school. He loves Miss Simian very much later their on a date Mr. Small Mr. Small is a very wise old man. he sometimes take on meditating and doing some other stuff. Mr. and Mrs. Robinson Mr. and Mrs. Robinson are Rocky's Parents. Mr. Robinson is a grounchy man and he loves peace and quiet and not being bothered by Gumball and Darwin. Mrs. Robinson is Mr. Robinson's wife who loves to make a house clean and not being dirty Cameos * Kermit the Frog, Gonzo the Great, Fozzie Bear, Rizzo the Rat, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Janice, Zoot, Dr. Teeth, and Animal from The Muppets. * Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven from Teen Titans GO!. * Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline the Vampire Queen, Ice King, BMO, Gunther, Cinnamon Bun, Mr. Cupcake and Me-Mow from Adventure Time. * Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, High Five Ghost, Muscleman, Skips, Thomas, Eileen, Margaret, Death, The Astronauts, and Anti-Pops from Regular Show. * Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Moe Szyslak, Ned Flanders, Milhouse Van Houten, Principal Skinner, Nelson Mutz, Martin Prince, Barney Gumble, Mr. Burns, Mr. Smithers, Lenny, and Carl from The Simpsons. * Garfield, Odie, Nermal, Arlene, Jon Arbuckle, Orson, Binky the Clown, The Cop, The Dog, Booker and Sheldon, Bo, Wade, Harry, and Liz Arbuckle from Garfield. * Greg Heffley, Rodrick Heffley, Frank Heffley, Susan Heffley, Manny Heffley, Rowley Jefferson, Fregley, Malvin and Malcolm from DOAWK. * Tito, Grace, Didi, Tex, Rex, and JJ Silvers from Jukebox Band. * Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blank, and Velma Dinkley from Scooby-Doo!. * Emmet, Benny, WyldStyle, Vitruvius, Batman, Superman, Good Cop and Bad Cop, Unikitty, and Lord/President Buisness from Lego Movie. * Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear from We Bare Bears. * Spongebob, Patrick, Gary, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Pearl Krabs, King Neptune, Fred, Plankton, Karen, Mrs. Puff, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Larry, Squilliam Fancyson, King Neptune, and The Flying Dutchman from Spongebob Squarepants. * Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, Flying Giant Realistic Tiger, Belly Bag, and Mr. Gus from Uncle Grandpa. * Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Greg, and Jasper from Steven Universe. * Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Goomba, Princess Peach, and Yoshi from Super Mario Bros.. * Peter Griffin, Meg Griffin, Lois Griffin, Brian Griffin, Chris Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown, Bonnie Swanson, Tom Tucker, Bertram, Carter Pewterschmidt, Mort Goldman, Jasper, and Ernie the Giant Chicken from Family Guy. Cast * Daniel Pineda as Gumball/Darwin/Tobias/Banana Joe * Jorge Escobar as Richard/Rocky/Mr. Small/Principal Brown/Mr. Robinson/Tina/Donut Sheriff * Guadalupe Pineda as Molly/Nicole/Miss Simian/Mrs. Robinson * EmilyFan619 as Anais/Penny * missoliverandblossom as Ed/Edd/Eddy/Samson J. Clogmeyer * Vincent Pineda as Godzilla/Bowser/Sal Left Thumb/Hector Soundtracks and Songs # Main Title/Godzilla vs. Megalon Main title # A Duo (Sung by Molly and Anais) # End Credits/Nobody's a Nobody (Gumball and Friends) Transcript The Amazing World Of Gumball: The Movie Redub/TranscriptCategory:Daniel Pineda Category:Redubs